


Kristin Tarrough

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: The world’s biggest slimeball learns hypnosis in the hopes of one day mesmerizing and seducing the girl he lusted for way back in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

Kristin Tarrough.  Ah…!

I’ve lusted after Kristin Tarrough almost as long as I’ve had hair on my balls.  When we were in high school, she was the “It” girl, the cheerleader/volleyball captain/super hottie who was popular, successful, funny, and all with an absolutely smokin’ body.  Every guy wanted her, you have no idea.

I was fifteen when she finally spoke to me, and, oh, I’ve had a hard-on for her ever since.  Our school had invited a stage hypnotist for our Senior Send-Off, that end-of-the-year party where the graduating class gets to be jerks to the underclassmen one last time.  I was on AV crew, so I helped prep the stage for the show.  I was the guy who handed the hypnotist his mike; I still remember being afraid to look in his eyes.

He was Dr. Franks, who drove up from Columbus to be with us.  Heavy-set guy, balding, big moustache, funny-smelling cologne.  “Thanks, kid,” was all he said to me in our first encounter.

And then the show happened.  I was in the front row, in case there was a mike problem.  I was really nervous Dr. Franks would zap me with his powers, so I refused to look at him as he came out before the audience.  When he called for volunteers, I sat on my hands.

But to my amazement, Kristin Tarrough went up on stage, as did most of the cheerleading squad.  Grace Hill, Jenny Travers, Becky Turnstile, Janice Gardner… they were all there.  Apparently Kristin had made them do it on some kind of group dare.

I gawked at Kristin and that luscious body as she sat on a folding chair directly in front of me.  I can still picture her.  Thin and muscular, but with grapefruit-sized tits and long, long legs.  She was pretty, too: high, delicate cheekbones, dazzling ice blue eyes, red lips, and thick black hair she liked to pull back into a ponytail.  And Kristin had a beautiful smile.  I wish I had a picture of that smile.  On that day, she wore tiny jean shorts, a Mickey Mouse tee-shirt and flip-flops.  Anyone else wearing that would look ordinary; Kristin made that meager outfit look sexy.  Whatever she wore, you could sense there was a one-in-a-kind bombshell figure under that cloth.

Then Dr. Franks lowered the lights and worked his magic.  I watched as Kristen gazed into his eyes.  Her face went slack, then her eyes closed.  She dropped into an obvious deep sleep, as did most of the volunteers with her.  I stared, amazed.

And for the next hour, Kristin (and the others) were puppets to Dr. Franks’ every whim.  Under his command, she thought she was relaxing on the beach, then flying a plane, then riding a roller coaster.  When the doc turned all of his subjects into booty dancers, Kristin leaped up and shook her ass like a pro.  I was staring at her the whole time.  I still remember her expression; she was totally into the moment, completely unaware of the audience roaring with laughter.

But the moment which defined my sexual existence was yet to come.  After he put the volunteers back to sleep, Dr. Franks turned to the audience.  “I need a new volunteer,” he announced.  “Just for one skit.”

He spotted me.  “You, boy,” he said, and gestured for me to come up on stage.  I did, knees knocking all the time.

“Hello, my lucky boy,” Dr. Franks beamed, draping an arm around my narrow shoulders.  “What’s your name?”

“J-J-Jake,” I managed.

“Ladies on stage,” Dr. Franks commanded in his hypno-voice, “on the count of five, you will awaken.  When you see my friend Jake here, you will immediately be convinced that he is the most **_gorgeous_** male you have ever seen.”  He paused for effect.

“Here’s the thing, ladies,” the hypnotist went on.  “Jake is here to pick his future wife, and you are desperately in love with him.  You will say or do whatever you have to do to get him to pick you.  Your future happiness is on the line here, ladies.  On the count of five:  One, two, three, four, **_five!_** ”

All of the hypnotized girls blinked back awake.  As their eyes fell on me, their expressions lit up.  Grace Hill was the first to leap up to me.  She grabbed my hand.

“Oh my god, Jake,” she gushed.  “I, like, love you so much.  Will you marry me?  Please?  Pleeeease???”

And then all of the girls were on me.  They grabbed at my arms, my shoulders, my chest.  Three knelt before me.  All of them were weeping, professing crazy love.  From their eyes, I believed it.

But then Kristin appeared on my right.  She had somehow elbowed the other girls aside and was now pressing against me.  She angled herself so that my arm was nestled between those two marvelous breasts.  She leaned forward, her lips against my ear.  Only I could hear her.

“ _Baby,_ ” she breathed, “ _if you pick me, I swear to God, I will suck your cock, I will suck you like no other woman ever can.  Pick **me** , baby, and I will suck you any way you goddamned want._”  As she spoke, her hand slipped down my back and fondled one of my ass cheeks.

I was instantly rock-hard.  I looked over at Kristin, and I will never forget that look on her face.  She was in heat, I swear.  Her eyes looked into mine, and they said, “ ** _Fuck me._** ”

“Well, Jake,” Dr. Franks’ voice boomed over the hypnotized women, “whom do you pick?”

Of course I picked Kristin Tarrough.

Unfortunately, Dr. Franks released the girls from their illusion, and they recoiled from me as if I were roadkill.  I was laughed back to my seat in the audience, and the show went on.

I watched as Dr. Franks put Kristin back into a deep trance with a snap of his fingers.  From that moment, I knew:  I **_had_** to learn hypnotism.

**************

I did approach Kristin Tarrough when I saw her at her locker next Monday.  She stared at me blankly when I said, “Hey…”

“Hey,” she frowned.

“So… can we go out or something?” I said, as casually as I could.

Kristin’s frown deepened.  “Sorry, **_who_** are you?” she said testily.

It turned out she didn’t remember me at all.  Several of Dr. Franks’ volunteers, including Kristin, were interviewed by our school paper about her experiences under hypnosis.  “ _Honestly, I don’t remember the show,_ ” she was quoted as saying.  “ _All I remember is looking into the hypnotist guy’s eyes and then… nothing._ ”

I still have the clipping.  It has a photo of Kristin happily dancing, completely in Dr. Franks’ control.  Her hair is whirling about her head as she gyrates, so you can’t see her face.  But there’s no mistaking the sexy figure.

**************

I made it my mission in life that someday, somehow, I would not only hypnotize many hot women, I would **_specifically_** hypnotize Kristin Tarrough and then she would fuck me.  I didn’t care what was between me and that final goal.  I wanted her soooo badly.

So I looked up Dr. Franks online, and starting emailing the guy.  He was polite, but firm: he wouldn’t give hypnosis lessons, please stop writing so many emails.  I started reading hypnosis books instead.

The following year, I was a sophomore and Kristin was a senior.  She was even more popular and unattainable, but I didn’t care.  I made careful note of her pals and tried to befriend them, all the while listening for any news of what Kristin was up to.  And I kept reading hypnosis books and websites.

And then:  Calamity.  The school year ended.  Kristin graduated.  I was hoping she would stay local, but the moment she got her diploma, she skipped town.  Moved to California, to attend UCLA in the fall.  I was crushed.

I did my best to keep tabs on her, but over the years it sounded like she really pulled up her roots.  Her old friends couldn’t remember that last time she’d texted them.  She never came back home.  “She loves LA,” was the common refrain I heard over and over again.

Still, I didn’t give up my obsession.  I couldn’t.

As soon as I got my driver’s license, I began stealing my dad’s car to go and watch every stage hypnotist I could find.  And after each show, I’d approach the hypnotist and beg for lessons.  Dr. Franks regularly laughed me off… but Mandrake the Mesmerist eventually took pity on me.

Although it drove my dad nuts, I worked for Mandrake for free.  Mandrake did shows in seedy clubs and the occasional frat house.  He was a really slimy guy, you would never ever want him to hypnotize your daughter, believe me.  I would drive to his gigs two hours before, set up his chairs and the sound system, haggle with the venue guys, whatever he needed.  I learned how to deejay so I could play his opening music.  If necessary, I would work the crowd before the show, trying to drum up volunteers.

And If he had a lousy time getting people on stage, I would pretend to be a sucker and go on up.  I was careful to resist him, but he always made me do the super-embarrassing shit to impress the audience.  Once he “hypnotized” me to believe I was getting ass-raped by an imaginary gorilla.  I hated him for it… but the crowd roared with laughter.

What did I get out of this?  Mandrake was a lousy teacher, but after three or four shows, he let me ask questions about how he worked his magic.  The trick was to ask him **_before_** his shows, because after he liked to get wasted.  What a loser.

For three years, I was Mandrake’s slave, watching him closely and learning what I could.  By the time I was finishing community college, I had learned all I could from the bum.  It was time to start hypnotizing on my own.

**************

Meanwhile, I listened for word – any word – of Kristin Tarrough.  Finally a rumor reached me; Kristin had enrolled in UCLA’s film school to become an actress.  I could see that; she had the looks and the body.

I Googled her repeatedly, but couldn’t find anything on her.  Kristin didn’t do social media.  She wasn’t on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, nothing.  I also couldn’t find her on IMDB.  As far as I could tell, she’d left the planet.

**************

By the time I was twenty, I started hypnotizing people.  I was still living at home with my dad, so pickings were very slim.  My very first volunteer was my dorky next-door neighbor, Adam.  Adam wanted help to focus on his audition for our football team.  I hypnotized him to be super-confident… but he bombed his try-out anyway.

Whatever.  I wasn’t interested in Adam.  I was interested in hypnotizing girls.

My break came when I decided to sell myself as a stage hypnotist.  I still had access to Mandrake’s rolodex, so I started cold calling people on that list.  My first gig was Phi Cappa Delta, a frat at OSU.  I was hellava nervous, but my audience was mostly drunk.  I could have sang the alphabet while skipping around the stage and they would have been entertained.  Twenty guys came up on stage; only three were hypnotized.  But with those three, I still eked out a good show.

Phi Cappa Delta allowed me to springboard to other gigs.  I eagerly gobbled up shows Mandrake would have done, charging a third of his price.  Gigs started piling up.  And I started getting better and better at putting innocent people under my spell.

You want to know how a hypnotist sees the world?  Every person has a different susceptibility to hypnosis.  When you first meet a person, I mean in the first few seconds of clapping eyes on someone, you pick up on subtle body language, their hypnotic indicators.  Does the person look up and to the right when you ask them a question?  They are visual people; they access memory via images and will accept visual hypnotic suggestions.  Do they instantly comply if you randomly say, “Step back?” when you shake hands?  They are naturally submissive; they’ll do anything once you have them under.

There’s no such thing as a person who can’t be hypnotized.  When I meet you, its simply a matter of reading you to determine how best can I get into your mind.

**************

Right around when I turned twenty-two and my stage career was taking off, I heard how Kristin Tarrough made it in Hollywood.  Somehow – I never learned how – she landed work as a nude body double.  I kid you not: a freakin’ **_nude body double_**.

Her first job was to double Scarlett Johnson in a movie called The Something of my… Something.  I forget what the title was.  Doesn’t matter.  In it, Scarlett had to take a shower, then step out to get the phone right when the psychokiller was about to strike.  When you see the movie, watch for that scene.  For literally less than a second, Scarlett hops out of the shower and you see her tits and crotch.  Only its not Scarlett… in that shot, its Kristin.

Of course I caught the movie in theatres.  When those boobs appeared on the screen, I nearly came right in my pants, right then.  **_Oh…!  My…!  God!_**   So hot.  So scorching hot.  Those breasts were just as hot as five years of imagination allowed.  I bought the DVD too.

Kristin next appeared in an HBO show, the one about the detectives in the South.  Again, she appeared in one episode, for barely a second.  But you clearly saw her ass and left sideboob.  So, so hot.  It was as if her body was crafted by the angels for maximum hotness.  I rewatched that scene twenty times, thinking about hypnotizing that sweet, sweet ass.

And so on.  Kristin’s credits page on IMDB grew and I made sure to see everything.  Everything.  After you see flashes of someone naked, you start to learn her body.  My favorite scene was when she was the naked victim of a horny vampire.  Her naked body lay on the floor, covered in fake movie blood for almost five whole seconds.  Five whole seconds of horny bliss.

Of course, I only ever saw her from the neck down.  Never once saw her face on camera.

**************

My hypnotism career was really getting off and running by then.  I had mowed up half the regular bookings of Mandrake (sucker!) and was also growing a side business of doing clinical hypnosis.  Folks whom I knew in high school or their friends would approach me for help with things like stopping smoking, losing weight, exercising more, whatever.  I would entrance them, program their brains, and collect $200 a session.  Easy money.

The downside, however, was that the money was infrequent and I tended to blow it off immediately.  When my dad kicked me out, I took a job as assistant manager at the airport Cinnabuns.  It was boring work, but allowed me to do stage shows and hypnotize clients when I wanted.  I could afford a small apartment which doubled as an under-the-table hypnosis office.

By that time, I was really good at hypnosis.  I mean, **_really_** good.  The textbooks talk a lot about how you can’t hypnotize a person to do anything against their will, but I discovered I had this sixth sense about my subjects.  When a person was in a trance, I could just figure out how to word a suggestion that would worm into their subconscious and become absolutely irresistible.

Take Wendy Hilton, my good-looking neighbor.  She wanted hypnosis to help her focus on her studies.  When she was under, I slipped in a posthypnotic suggestion that she would have to show me her naked tits whenever I spoke a keyword.  She didn’t remember the suggestion when I brought her out.

“Hey Wendy,” I said when she was heading out the door.  She looked back at me.

“Melons,” I said casually.

Wendy’s expression went blank as her hands automatically lifted up her top and bra.  What’s more, she had no conscious memory of flashing me once she replaced her clothing.  Excellent.

**************

Shortly after I moved, I got a text from Becky Turnstile, who wanted a hypnosis session for nail-biting.  It occurred to me that back in high school, Becky was friends with Kristin.  I took the case.

While Becky was under, temptation took hold of me, and I asked Becky if she had any news of Kristin.  She didn’t, and I was sure to erase her memory of our little Q&A.  But the incident got me thinking.

So I subtly sought out all of Kristin’s friends.  I couldn’t hypnotize all of them, of course, but maybe half were interested in hypnosis for something.  (Poor Janice Gardner; the poor sap gained fifty pounds and was desperate for weight loss.  Not much I could do to help her.)  None of these girls had heard from Kristin.  I left posthypnotic instructions in each of them to alert me if that changed.

**************

Right about now, you’re probably thinking:  If I knew hypnosis, why hold a candle for Kristin Tarrough?  Why not just keep entrancing the next available hottie and never look back?

I suppose I could have.

But no matter who I dated or fucked, I couldn’t stop thinking about Kristin Tarrough.  Her words while under Dr. Franks’ spell still rang in my ears:  _I swear to God, I will suck your cock, I will suck you like no other woman ever can.  Pick **me** , baby, and I will suck you any way you goddamned want._  Even while boning other women, I was still thinking about Kristin.  Fantasizing about Kristin.  Lusting for Kristin.

More than once or twice I thought about packing my bags and going to Hollywood to find her.  But I don’t know LA.  Hell, aside from Kristin, I don’t know a soul who has **_been_** to LA.  I’d be eaten alive.

As the years past, I grew despondent.  I couldn’t see a way to reach Kristin.  And then there was that fateful session with Jenny Travers.

**************

I was now twenty-five, seven long years out of high school.  Jenny, who was two years older, was getting ready for the marathon, and wanted hypnotic reinforcement for her training.  Personally, I doubted the mumbo-jumbo I was feeding her was doing shit, but she kept coming back for more sessions.  Who am I to turn down her money?

One August, she swung by my place for our appointment.  A funny look was on her face.

“I have the weirdest thing I feel like I want to tell you,” Jenny said, scratching her nose.

I asked:  “What?”

“You remember my old friend?  Kristin Tarrough?” asked Jenny.

My penis sprang to attention.  I knew what was coming.

“She’s coming back to town for a few days,” Jenny told me.  “Wants to introduce her folks to her new sweetie.”

“No kidding,” I said casually.  But I could hardly wait to get Jenny under.

Once we did the hypnosis, I carefully probed Jenny’s mind for all information, of which there wasn’t much.  Kristin would be in town for an extended weekend.  She was hoping Jenny be available for drinks on that Friday.

“Listen very carefully,” I commanded the hypnotized Jenny.  “You and your boyfriend will invite Kristin over to your house that Friday night.  Invite no other people except me.  If anyone asks why, you will tell them you just have a feeling Kristin and I should meet.”

I carefully set these instructions into Jenny’s subconscious, then erased her conscious memory.  She would carry them out without realizing anything was amiss.  I fed Jenny five minutes of training bullshit, then woke her up.

And then… I waited.

**************


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

Man, it was hard to wait.  I found myself compulsively rewatching all of Kristin’s nude scenes, all of them.  I thought about her nonstop.  Now that I was finally – finally! – going to be with her since gaining my hypnotic powers… how was I going to bring her under my spell?

I thought through Jenny’s party, wondering how I’m going to casually say, “Say, Kristin… can I warp your mind?  You know, for kicks?”  She’ll never go for that.  No, I have to bring up hypnosis naturally and suggest an impromptu session for her benefit somehow.  _What’s that, Kristin?  You feeling stressed about your next role?  Hypnosis would help you feel more confident.  Oh, you wish you could exercise more?  Why not try hypnosis for habit reinforcement?  Or you say that you have always wanted to remember your childhood more clearly?  Why don’t I regress you back to childhood?_

Once I have Kristin in my power, I can figure out how to get her alone and then… yes!  That part will be easy.  The hard part will be convincing her to try hypnosis at all.

Like a chess master, I think through all possible conversations, thinking up my moves and countermoves, the best to maneuver Kristin to try my voodoo.  I do some research on covert hypnosis and language suggestions.  I also spend Jenny’s next session programming her to steer Kristin in my direction.

By the time that fateful Friday arrives, I’m ready.  I can’t lose.

**************

Jenny and her fiancé live in Crossfield Towers, a reasonably nice apartment building on the west side of town.  I purposely arrive thirty minutes late, to make a dramatic entrance.  It is critical that when Kristin lays eyes on me, she sees me as an Alpha Male.

Jenny’s fiancé is Hector, a guy I’ve met on the bar scene.  Hector and I are okay chums, but we’re not close or anything.  I’m expecting Hector to be suspicious of my presence.  After all, I’ve never been invited over to his house before.

But when I knock on the door, Hector seemed nonplussed.  “Hey man,” he drawls.  “Good to see you.”

He escorted me into his living room.  There, sitting on the dark brown couch… there is Kristin.

Wow.

Kristin Tarrough.

She was even more beautiful than I ever remembered.  Her hair was still thick and black, and it tumbled down her neck to curl about her narrow shoulders.  Her cheeks were still delicate, her lips poised yet lush, her eyes large and round and sparkling.  She was laughing when I first saw her, and her smile radiated throughout all of her.  She was breathtaking beyond belief.

And oh… that body!  She was wearing a low-cut top, showing popping cleavage.  Her bare arms are muscle-laced yet still graceful.  Her long legs are crossed, with strappy high heels barely covering the bottoms of her feet.  I would know her body anywhere; now that I saw her in the flesh, my heart nearly stopped.  I prayed I wasn’t full-on hard.

Kristin was sitting next to another gorgeous woman I’d never seen before, also dead sexy.  She was blonde, very blonde, with hair even longer the Kristin’s.  Also beautiful, this stranger wore a tank top and skinny jeans.  I remember that her eyes were bright green, very hot.

But I was captivated only by Kristin.  As she swept her eyes up to meet mine, it occured to me that I haven’t seen her face since we were in high school.  She had become ever more beautiful over the last ten years.

“Hello,” Kristin said to me.

I force myself to act cool, casual.  “Hi,” I replied.

“I’m Kristin,” the object of my obsession said, extending her delicate hand.

“Krys!” Jenny interjected.  “This is Jake, the guy I told you about.  We all went to high school together.”

“Did we?” Kristin blinked, and studied me closer with a lopsided grin.

“That was a long time ago,” I said quickly, and sit on the couch next to Kristin.  As I do, I can smell her perfume…  Oh god, even her perfume is hot.

Kristin glanced at the stunning blonde and makes a face.  “See, told you Steph.  High school was a blur.”

I am quickly introduced.  The mystery woman who was sitting next to Kristin was Stephanie, and she also worked as a nude body double.

“No way,” Hector exclaimed, with an embarrassing _Aw shucks!_ tone of voice.

“Yeah,” Stephanie told us.  “We met on the set of the Entourage movie.  We’re the two topless lesbians making out in the back of the yacht scene.”

Both women rolled their eyes and chortled at the memory.

I watched both Hollywood women carefully.  They were obviously close, as they finished one another sentences and Kristin didn’t seem to mind when Stephanie rested her hand on Kristin’s knee.  They were also both auditory-oriented; this means their minds responded to suggestions that appeal to the sense of sound.  I would need that information when it came time to hypnotize Kristin.  Because Stephanie was on the same wavelength, I could hypnotize them both at the same time.  Good to know.

Conversation moved on.  Kristin inquired about Jenny’s mother.  I began my wait to introduce my favorite topic into the conversation.

It turned out, I didn’t have to.  “So,” Stephanie asked, gesturing between Jenny and myself, “how do you two know each other?”

“Oh,” Jenny said, and her expression momentarily went vacent as a posthypnotic command kicked in.  “Jake is my hypnotist.”

Stephanie’s jaw dropped in delight.  “Whaaaaat?” she asked.  “Get the fuck out.”

“Oh yeah,” nodded Jenny.  “Jake makes sure I give 110% for my training.”

“Does hypnosis work?” Stephanie asked, looking at me now.  This might be easier than I thought.

“Oh, absolutely,” I assured her.  I add a good-sounding lie:  “I work with hundreds of clients like Jenny.”

“I’ve always wanted to see someone hypnotized,” Stephanie commented.

“I was hypnotized once,” Kristin remarked.  “Back in high school.”  She turned to me.  “Hopefully you weren’t there, I made a total ass of myself.”

I saw my opening.  “Well, you know if you want to try…” I began.

But Hector opens his stupid trap.  “You guys want mind-altering?” he blurted out.  “I’ve got some of the best grass, I swear.”

“Grass?” Kristin grinned.  “ ** _Hello!_** ”

“ ** _Baby!_** ” seconded Stephanie.

Hector popped up and headed towards his kitchen.

This meant disaster.  A person who gets high can’t be hypnotized because they can’t concentrate.  The moment Kristin lit up, she would gone from my power forever.

Cursing my luck, I hurried after Hector.  I had to think of something, fast.

The oaf was rooting through his freezer.  “Hey man, get the lighter from that drawer?” he said to me.

“So… where’d you get this stuff?” I asked hurriedly.

“Clay Mansgrove,” Hector said proudly, then yanked a sizable Ziploc of weed from his icebox.  “Fresh this week.”

“Clay?” I said.  “Oh no, man.  Let me see that.”

Hector handed over the bag, looking suspicious.

I made a show of sniffing the bag’s interior, and then gagging.

“Oh shit, man” I told my host.  “You’ve been taken.  Clay sold my bro Chuck the same stuff last night.  It was rancid, man.”

I took another whiff and gagged again.  “Yeah, this is the poison, alright,” I said.  And before Hector could react, I empty the entire bag into his garbage, right on top of the spaghetti dinner he’d tossed earlier.

“Hey!” wailed Hector.

“Believe me, bro,” I said, hoping I sounded convincing, “I’m doing you a favor.”

“…you shithead!” he exploded.

Time for a little damage control.  I can’t hypnotize Kristin if Hector kicks me out.

I pretended to reconsider the situation from his point-of-view.  “Oh, man,” I lied.  “I’m sorry.  How much was that?”

“Two hundred’s worth.”

“I’ll pay you for it, bro,” I said.  “I should have asked you first.  But believe me, I’m doing you a big favor.  Chuck is still hurling from last night.”

I knew nothing about marijuana, but Hector seemed to be buying it.  Stupid pothead.  I was never going to repay him.

Hector and I traipsed back into the living room and broke the news that there was no grass to smoke.  “Aww…” Stephanie lamented.

“So now what?” asked Kristin.

I saw my opportunity; it was time to go for broke.

“I’ve got it,” I proposed.  “Why don’t you **_all_** try hypnotism?  I’ll give you a good, mind-altering journey.”

Stephanie recoiled, but Kristin looked intrigued.  Jenny merely shrugged, and Hector… well, Hector still looked pissed.  I’d fix him soon enough.

“What… exactly would you do to us?” Stephanie asked, one eyebrow raised.

I opened my hands in a welcoming gesture.  “I’d give you guys a visual journey,” I proposed.  “It would be like getting high, except you’d come down when you wanted to.  And everyone can drive home.”

Stephanie looked at Kristin, who – thank God – shrugged.

“I think its harmless,” Kristin said.  “You can hypnotize me.”

**************

In the end, they all opted to try hypnosis, even the disgruntled, sheeplike Hector.  I was in seventh heaven.  Cell phones were switched off; the lights were dimmed.

I used a visual fixation technique on them, asking them to sit while staring into my eyes.  I pelted their minds with relaxation imagery and watched them, one-by-one, drift off into a trance.

Jenny went first, as she is used to my hypnotic voice and couldn’t resist if she tried.  Hector dropped off not much later.  That left Stephanie… and Kristin.

I locked eyes on Kristin, feeding her with my most potent suggestions.  She gazed back levelly, her expression neutral.  I was slightly worried; was she resisting?  Next to Kristin, Stephanie was starting to succumb; her eyelids drooped as her mouth opened slightly. 

“Sleep!” I commanded Stephanie, and instantly, her eyes closed.  Her face lost all expression, and her body sagged back into the couch.  She was gone.  That left only Kristin.

My dream girl was motionless, gazing up at me.  It must have been five minutes into the hypnotic induction by now… what was wrong?  By now I was alarmed.  Kristin wasn’t responding.

Wait…  Her eyes blinked, and she struggled to reopen them.  I was reaching her!  She was slowly but surely going under.  My eyes bore down into hers, and I doubled my intensity.  She was, I realized only then, also susceptible to tactile suggestion.  Now I poured those into the mix.

Kristin’s eyelids were fluttering; her expression was slack.  I had her!  I counted from ten to one, telling her that each number sent her down deeper.  By seven, her eyes closed on their own.  By one, she was out.

But I was taking no chances.  Hypnotizing a person normally takes five minutes, ten if they are afraid or a lousy subject.  With this crew, I spent twenty-five whole minutes.  I used every deepening technique, confusion technique, and suggestibility technique to bury them.  The deeper one goes into hypnosis, the more detached they become from their conscious minds.  I wanted Kristin’s conscious mind to be comatose, giving me complete control of her subconscious.

I applied deepening tests, making sure my subjects were out.  They were gone; completely gone.  I studied Kristin in particular.  She was limp, motionless, breathing deeply but slowly.

She was out.  She was hypnotized.

She was **_mine_**.

**************


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

Ten years of pent-up sexual fantasy were rushing through my imagination to my cock.  What did I want to do first?  Having ascended my Everest, it was hard to know what to do with my triumph.

First things first.  I commanded Hector to awaken, wander off into his bedroom, then fall asleep for the night in his bed.  When he awoke the next morning, he would believe he had a wild time tonight, but have no memory of the proceedings.

That left the three sexy ladies for me.  I was tempted to send Jenny and maybe Stephanie away.  After all, the mission tonight was to seduce Kristin.  But eyeing the entranced girls made me reconsider.  All three were mine to do with as I pleased.  Waste not, want not.

But first…  I had to have Kristin.

Sitting next to her, I leaned close to Kristin, smelling her perfume, feeling the heat of her body.

“Kristin,” I commanded, “in a moment, I will count from one to five.  On five, you will awaken.  You and I will talk.  Everything I say, no matter what it is, will make you horny and submissive.  The more I talk, the hornier you become.  After a few minutes, you will be **_determined_** to fuck me.”

I repeated the suggestions, ensuring they were planted deep in Kristin’s mind.  She would obey them, fully believing her actions were entirely her idea.  Hypnosis is a beautiful thing.

I counted up and snapped my fingers.  Kristin opened her eyes slowly, blinked once… then looked at me.

“Hello there,” I said.  I hardly dare breathe.

A warm smile broke out over her face.  “Hi,” she replied.

I was rock hard.  “So…” I said, fishing for something to say, “do you think you’re hypnotized?”

“Um…” Kristin considered the question.  Absently, she crossed her legs in my direction and lightly placed one hand on my thigh.  “No,” she said.  “No, I don’t think so.  I don’t feel any different.”

I had her for sure.  My confidence soared.  Tonight, I would fuck an entranced Kristin Tarrough.

“Don’t worry about it,” I told her.  We each leaned forward towards one another.  “I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” she murmured.  With her other free hand, she lightly traced my cheek with a fingertip.

“Years ago,” I said, “you were hypnotized in high school.  Remember?”

“Mmm?” said Kristin.  She was glancing down to my lips, leaning even closer.

“You were hypnotized in high school,” I repeated.  “I was there.”

“You were?” she asked softly.  “I think I would have remembered you.”

“The hypnotist told you that you would be crazy for me,” I said, “and then you offered to suck my cock.”

Kristin’s eyes widened in mock horror.  “Did I?” she gasped.  “Oh god.  I was sleeping with a lot of guys in those days.”

She sat up, pulling away from me.  “Oh my God!” she suddenly enthused.  “I **_do_** remember you!  The hypnotist guy pulled you up on stage and all the girls, me included, were told we would fall in love with you!”  She glanced at the sleeping Jenny.  “Jenny was there, too.”

“Yeah,” I said, shifting in my seat.  My hard-on was so rigid, it was tough to sit comfortably.

“I remember that…!” Kristin grinned, staring at the floor and into the past.  “Oh god, I’d completely forgotten.”

“Look at me,” I say in a commanding voice.  Kristin looks into my eyes.  The hypnosis is bringing her back under my control.

“Ever since then,” I tell her, “I’ve wanted you.”

“Yeah?” she asks.  She draws closer.  That hand on my thigh slides up and inside my leg.

“Yeah,” I reply.  “I swore that I would learn hypnotism and one day-“

“-hypnotize me?” Kristin giggles softly.  She draws closer.  I can feel one of those magnificent breasts press against my arm.

“Yeah,” I tell her.

“And that’s why you came here tonight?” she breathes.  Her beautiful face is so close, it is all I see in my field of vision.

I swear I’m about to cum in my pants.  This girl’s presence is **_intense_**.

“Yeah,” I repeat.

Kristin smiled, a coy, seductive twist of her supple lips.  “Am I under your spell now?” she whispered.

I grin.  “You totally are.”

Our noses were touching now.  “I hoped so,” Kristin breathed, and then kisses me.

The kiss was barely two set of lips touching, just hers and mine.  We simply pucker and lean forward just a tiny bit, but it is enough.  Kristin moaned a little.

We kissed again, then again, each kiss getting deeper.  The fourth kiss had tongue, and soon I was greedily drinking from her lips.  She contentedly sighed, then straddled me on the couch.

And that did it.  Suddenly neither of us could keep our hands off one another.  She pulled at my shirt, lifting it up and over my head.  Her fingertips then danced down my naked chest.  Meanwhile, my hands encircled her.  I traced her back muscles.  Our mouths attacked one another yet again.

Kristin broke the kiss and arched her back.  With one smooth gesture, she striped off her top and threw it aside.  I stared as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra.  Her breasts popped out at me like sexy, round jack-in-the boxes.  I gaped, mesmerized myself by their roundness, their fullness, their perfect curvatures.  All of their own, my hands cupped them, caressing them.

Oh god, Kristin’s breasts.  I could write a whole book on those boobies.  I’ve seen them many times before of course, but feeling them naked in my hand was an experience beyond description.  They were soft, warm, slightly firm, slightly jiggly, perfect in their shape.  I gawked as I watched and felt my hands caress them up and down, squeezing them together, then releasing them.  They even bounced with grace and beauty.

Kristin let me play with her magnificent titties, her own fingers still exploring my body.  Then she leaned in, kissing me again.  I heard her panting.  Her black hair tumbled all around my face.

In a sudden motion, Kristin hopped off me, withdrawing while unzipping her jean shorts.  I scrambled to wiggle out of my own pants.  My oak-like boner was a major obstacle here, but I didn’t care.  I yanked off the rest of my clothes while Kristin wriggled out of bra and panties.  She swayed her hips as she worked, more dancing than struggling, as I was.

And then we were both naked, both inflamed by lust, both attacking each other.  I wanted to pull Kristin back onto me, but Stephanie and Jenny were still conked out on the other end of the couch and there was no room.

Kristin read my mind and dropped to her knees, pulling my hips toward her mouth.  I was struggling not to cum right there and then.

“What was it I wanted to do to you?” Kristin asks, between furious little kisses around (but not on) my member.

“Suck my cock,” I gasped.

Kristin smiled wickedly.  I realized that while my hypnotic suggestions were controlling her libido, she was toying with me.

“You will suck my cock!” I ordered, and snapped my fingers, loudly.

Not hesitating, Kristin wrapped her lips around my little Thor and plunged him into her mouth.  I felt her warm lips and tongue slither all the way up my shaft.  I groaned, then cried out.  I couldn’t hold back any longer.

I came instantly.

Kristin kept sucking, allowing me to blow out my load.  She reached around behind me, gripping each buttock with one hand.  I had never been sucked like this.  Somehow I went on squirting, bellowing with joy and excitement the whole way.

And then I was spent.  I felt my penis deflate, just slightly.  Kristin withdrew, her hands pulling me down.

I allowed her to lower me onto the shaggy carpet.  The horrid thing smelled terrible, but what did I care?  I was boning Kristin Tarrough.  I lay on my back, and once again Kristin straddled me, this time over my legs.

She leaned down, kissing my upper chest, pressing her breasts against my torso.  Her hair was thrust against my face as she worked.  God, she was still horny!  Her body was writhing like a woman possessed.

“I **_want_** you,” she growls, a husky tone in her voice now.

Although I’d climaxed, I felt another stirring in my boys.  I was getting hard again.

I sat up, and Kristin moved to accommodate me.  I grabbed her and pushed her to the floor.  She dropped to all fours, pointing her ass up and widening her legs.  I could see her asshole and pussy nestled between her luscious ass cheeks.

Her ass.  Oh god, it was like God was just practicing to make the perfect ass up until He made Kristin’s.  So round, so finely shaped.  I grabbed both her buttocks and grew even harder when I felt the powerful muscles directly under that soft skin.  Kristin has filmed a lot of naked butt shots lately; she must have spent hours on the Stairmaster.

“Do me,” she moaned.  Even in the dim light, I can see how her pussy glistens.

I inserted my tip, bobbing in and out, teasing her.  Kristin gasped, clawing at the shag.  “Just like that,” she managed.

But I was ready to plunge in.  I pumped my shaft in deeper and deeper with each thrust, and soon my torso was slapping against her ass.  I moved my hands to her hips, the better to grab her and pull her onto me even harder.  Kristin yelled out:  “ ** _Yes!  Yes!  Oh, yes!!!_** ”

I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.  I throttled on even harder, watching her buttocks bounce against me.  Kristin lost balance and collapsed onto her elbows, but I kept going.

I wish I’d thought to give her a posthypnotic command that she would have the single greatest orgasm of her life while I was pounding her, but its too late for that now.  I was once again close.

“Harder!” Kristin shouted, and I felt her thrust her weight against me.  There was a shimmer of sweat on her back now.  Mine too, I’m sure.

And then I came.  I came even harder than before, like a fire hose cross-bred with an exploding volcano.  I whooped in sheer pleasure, thrusting a little deeper than ever before.  Kristin whimpered and moaned.

We fucked for another full minute while my orgasm ran its course.

Finally, I withdrew.  I felt my slick member pull from her warm pussy, regretting I can’t keep it in there longer.  Kristin grunted.

She wasn’t satisfied.

I flopped down on the carpet, then gestured for Kristin to lie beside me.  She nestles her naked, sweaty body next to mine, and I wrapped one arm about her.

“Look into my eyes,” I ordered.

Kristin did, and I held her gaze.  Her body became still as hypnosis clouded her thoughts again.

“When I snap my fingers,” I told her, “you will have the absolutely greatest, most powerful orgasm of your life.”  I held my fingers before her.

And then I snapped.

Kristin blinked, then screwed her eyes tightly shut.  Her mouth dropped open, and her body began to convulse.  I watched in pleasure as she wriggled in my arms, her moans deep and sensuous.  The orgasm was only in her mind, of course, but it was long and powerful.  She trembled as it took control of her body.  It was like watching someone have a joyful seizure.

I supplied her with more verbal suggestions as she enjoyed her chemical heaven.  It was a full three minutes before her muscles gave out and she collapsed against me, breathing very heavily.

“Wow,” she croaked.  Her hand feebly rested on my chest.

I grinned like a Cheshire Cat.  I couldn’t believe how good the universe had been to me.  In my arms, an enslaved and pleasured Kristin Tarrough lay next to me.  I could feel the weight and warmth of her body against me.  Her deep, gasping breaths were slowing to match my own rhythm.

Kristin was mine.  Now that I was in her head, I could program her to do anything.  Anything!  Of course, I would stack her thoughts with layers of posthypnotic suggestions.  She would be catering to my every whim whenever I desired, all without realizing what had happened to her.  I could marry her.  I could force her to move back to town and move in with me.  I could keep her at home, permanently naked.  I could…

Well, I was getting ahead of myself.  My brand of hypnotism was powerful, but I couldn’t keep Kristin enslaved forever.  But if I played my card right, I could have a Kristin booty call any time I wanted.

I smirked again.  The future was looking up.

Kristin gazed at me, smiling too.  “Are you sure I’m hypnotized?” she asked, teasing.  “Because that felt totally real.”

“Of course it did,” I retorted.

Kristin opened her mouth to say something, but I waved my free hand before her face.  “Sleep!” I commanded.

Her eyes went wide for a second, but then her expression went slack.  She slumped against me as she tumbled back into deep hypnosis.

I lay there, absently playing with her breasts and feeding her reinforcement suggestions.  Once I was ready for another go, I wanted to fuck her again, but with Stephanie and Jenny in the mix.  I was the world’s most powerful hypnotist, and I was going to enjoy the fruits of my labors.

**************

The ladies and I orgy’ed for most of the night.  Now that they were in my power, my fetish was being fed on overdrive.  It was like I couldn’t get enough.  I fucked them all, and while I had to rest, I command them to switch roles and fuck each other.  Stephanie was a surprisingly submissive slavegirl; Jenny was fierce and wicked when programmed to be a dominator.

And while the other two women excited me, I kept going back to Kristin.  Her naked body in my hands was far better than I ever could have imagined.  I literally spent hours feeling her breasts, her butt, her abs, her legs, her back, fucking her.  I couldn’t get enough of her.

But all good things must end… goddamnit.  When I realized the dawn was only a few hours away, I put each woman through the shower.  I had them redress in their clothes and then put them back into a deep sleep one last time.

Before waking Kristin, I learned her complete itinerary.  “My sweetie and I are flying back to LA on Sunday,” she told me, still deep in hypnosis.  Her words were faint and slurred, but I gathered everything I needed to know.

For the first time, I noticed a wedding band on Kristin’s finger.  Funny I didn’t notice it before.  I was busy memorizing every other inch of her body.

Never mind.  Now that I’ve possessed this fabulous creature, I can’t let her return to LA, not without some way to bring her back under my control.  I **_have_** to fuck her again.  I instructed her to invite me to her apartment in a month.  I hoped I could wait that long.

I planted a few more last-minute suggestions, and that was it.  When Kristin, Stephanie, and Jenny woke up permanently, they were totally convinced that I had hypnotized them to feel high… but no sex had happened.  The perfect crime.

**************


	4. Epilogue

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

I convinced my boss to let me manage Cinnabuns that Sunday.  Once I was convinced the slack-jawed inferiors could mind the store, I went to the store’s office.  In our airport, its down a corridor from the actual restaurant, and its actually somewhat isolated.  Perfect for my purposes.

I waited.  And waited.  Waiting was excruciating.

Just when I was about to pick up the phone, the office door opened.  Kristin stood there, a somewhat puzzled expression on her face.  A carry-on was slung over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” she began, confused.  “I don’t know why, but …”

Kristin blinked and recognized me.  “Oh!” she said.  “Uh… John, right?”

I rose to meet her.  “Jake, actually.”

“I’m sorry, Jake,” sighed Kristin.  “My sweetie and I are waiting for our flight.  I just had the **_weirdest_** urge to come in here.  I don’t get it.”

I grinned broadly.

Using her trigger phrase, I dropped Kristen back into deep hypnosis.  She stood before me, her face blank, eyes closed, and her arms limp at her sides.  The carry-on clattered to the floor.  I shut the office door.

Oh, I just **_couldn’t_** resist one last chance to see her before she flew out.  There was no time to fuck her, unfortunately, but I could make due.  I raised up Kristin’s shirt and then her bra.  Those amazing breasts bounced free.

I sighed with contentment, cupping each lovingly.  In that moment, I decided I should make Kristin pose nude while I snapped some digis to remember her by.  But first…  I lowered my lips to her succulent mammies, my thumbs absently playing with her nipples.

The office door banged open.  In the frame, a huge hulking guy with shoulders maybe a yard wide stood, his eyes blazing.

“What the fuck…???” he spat.

With one movement, he lunged in, grabbing Kristin by both arms and pulling her away from me.  Her eyes flew open; instantly, she was out of hypnosis.

In that flash of adrenaline, I saw: they were wearing matching wedding rings.

“…the hell?” Kristin exclaimed.  Her arms flew up to cover herself. 

I still remember the look in her eyes as she glared at me.  In knew: she remembered everything.  **_Everything_**.

“You okay?” the guy asked Kristen, still shooting daggers at me.

Kristin’s mouth twisted with rage.  She pointed an accusatory finger square at me.

“Beat the shit out of him, honey,” she spat.

The last thing I thought before the guy’s fist smashed into my face?  _I will never hypnotize Kristin Tarrough again._

**************

I awoke in the hospital, really out of it.  My nose was broken and my front two teeth completely knocked out.  I had bruises everywhere… but nothing else was damaged.

Kristin was not content with her immediate revenge.  She must have spent the next twenty-four hours calling all of her old high school friends, warning them about me.  As these women thought about their encounters with me, the ones I had hypnotized for sex began to remember.  A hypnotic memory block only works if the subject doesn’t know the block could be there.  Once my former ladies were roused, the memories of what I had done to them started bubbling to the surface.  My hypnotic harem dissolved overnight.

That wasn’t the worst of it.  I am now being sued at least a dozen times over, which is fucking hilarious because I have no money to take anyway.  The local media got wind of my antics, and now I am the “Predator Hypnotist.”  I haven’t shown my face outside my crappy apartment in weeks, as there is always a pissed-off reporter or photographer lying in wait.  The national media picked up the story, and now I get hate mail from all fifty states.

Of course Cinnabuns fired me too.  So I am looking into moving, as quickly and as far away as I can.  I fucking hate this town anyway.

Now I’m a pariah.  I will never bite into an apple again for the rest of my life, I will never be able to date as long as a woman can Google my name, and for some reason, I can’t get an erection anymore.  Its like Little Jake lost the will to live.

**************

…but you want to know the truth?

When the day is over, when all I have to do is lie in bed waiting for sleep, my mind wanders back to Kristin Tarrough.  Oh, I know now that I will never, ever see her again.  But in my mind’s twilight, I see her.  She is once again under my spell, snuggling against me, whispering in my ear.

“ _If you pick me,”_ she murmurs, _“I swear to God, I will suck your cock, I will suck you like no other woman ever can._ ”

“ _I’ve always wanted you,_ ” I say, and turn to embrace her.

As I strip her naked, she sighs with delight.  My slave once more.


End file.
